A New Year's Kiss
by Werby567
Summary: Hazel, Frank, and other campers from New Rome have arrived at Camp Half-Blood for a New Year's party at the Big House. Hazel catches up with everyone from the Argo crew, but one thing is on her mind this New Year's Eve. A New Year's present. Frazel fluff. Enjoy!


I had entered the magical barrier of Camp Half-Blood. I sighed, forming a cloud of vapour in the chilled air. We were finally here. As I donned a hill, I noticed the dimmed lights shone through a handful of the cabins, but a handful of cabin's lights were snuffed out, most likely the ones celebrating in the Big House or celebrating back home. The sun was about to set, turning the sky wondrous shades of clashing orange and purples but a small second sun, the Athena Parthenos, burned with an intense aura of light. A hand wrapped itself around my waist. I looked up, only to find Frank smiling at me. My face was dusted with a light pink.

"Come on you two lovebirds," an interrupting voice exclaimed, "we have a party to attend to."

Our praetor strolled ahead with that signature Arellano confidence. I still find her unwavering resolve and willpower amazing, especially after the Second Giant War. A the few campers who decided to come, followed her example and set of to our destination, The Big House. I called for Arion to come along, but soon parted ways with him when I dropped him off at the camp's stables. I would later learn from Percy that the horses' conversations with each other was quite hilarious, with some crude cursing from Arion and harsh chiding from the Pegusi, scolding him if he would to taint their innocent colts.

I shivered in the cold, unused to this. Let me remind you, I spent most of my lifetime in New Orleans, Southern California, and the Underworld, which was literal hell. In response, Frank wrapped me closer into his embrace. Suddenly flustered, I pushed him away. I put too much force into it though, as he didn't expect it and took a step back to reposition himself. I bit my tongue, too embarrassed to talk and even say a "Sorry." He just laughed it off though.

When we finally swung open the doors to the Big House, finding quite the scene. Most of the campers were secluded in corners of the main room, isolated from every other group, an occasional person switching back and forth between groups. But a certain group of people took center stage. It was quite the scene, Percy was shoving a newborn baby into the Argo crew mates and a handful of other campers. Piper and Jason just chuckled at the scene while Annabeth shushed him to stop making such a ruckus. A girl who I vaguely remember as Clarisse, the head of the Mars- I mean Ares - cabin, was acting surprisingly un-Ares like while cooing over the child. Leo and a beautiful brunette, who resembled Calypso Leo had described after the Doors of Death, went from staring immensely into each other's eyes to having small arguments. Reyna pulled up three seats as we joined their table.

We started to swap stories about our After-War experiences, breaking up into smaller groups. Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna became deeply engrossed with their conversation, the older two listening to Piper recalling about her new high school life. Jason split up, eager to met up with his former fellow legionnaires from Camp Jupiter. Leo turned his attention to us, excited to introduce us to Calypso who met us with warm smiles. I didn't know where Nico was, but from a couple rumours, he was in the Apollo cabin. And finally Percy wandered around with little Estelle with Clarisse and her boyfriend Chris, tailing along.

Leo caught us up with the main details of the new lives the Argo crew now had. Percy's mother, Sally, had given birth to his new younger sister, Estelle Jackson, and he was now beginning to enroll in New Rome's college along with Annabeth, who had a whole adventure that had happened over the past couple years, which involved a whole new pantheon of Norse gods, a recently unknown demigod/cousin of Annabeth who hailed from this pantheon, the discovery of the eight entire other worlds along with our already insane one, and a genderfluid (whatever that is) love interest. Leo and Calypso also had multiple other adventures, such as the delivery of the demoted god Apollo, the discovery of a new Hunter base, two lesbian (whatever that is) badasses, and their now permanent residence in the Midwest. I smiled and chatted, describing the new peace in New Rome. For some reason, the pair looked anxious. But throughout the entire event, I was thinking about one event

A kiss. Frank and I never shared a true kiss, too busy for other things to move their romantic relationship onto a new level. Thinking about the it made me feel so… indecent. My face would redden and my entire body would warm. From Leo, I had learned about a certain tradition before every New she first heard about it on the Argo Two, she had leave the room. Now, it was the only thing screaming for attention.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked, "You look like you have a fever or something."

"U-um, I'm fine," I mumbled, "Let me just cool off."

"Okay," he said, continuing his conversation with Leo and Calypso.

I made my way to the snack stand with an array of oddities. Cheez-Whiz topped crackers were laid decoratively an a silver platter along with a lot of strawberry based delights, and a bowl of blue punch (probably Percy's doing.) I grabbed a plastic cup to fill it up with the oddly colored beverage, attempting to cool myself down. I might have accidentally damaged the floorboards with a handful of precious gems. Pocketing the jewels, I headed off with another cup of punch. I handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said, smiling at me.

'You're welcome," I blurted out quickly.

This was going to be a long night.

-Line Break is much line-

 **11:58.** Two more minutes until a whole new year and **it**. My palms were sweaty and I was overall a bit of a nervous wreck. I didn't realize I was clenching my fist so tight until I opened my palm to accept a drink from Leo and noticed the marks my nails had left behind. I had staring at the clock's second hand intently, spacing out from the conversation between me and Frank. Leo and Calypso had abandoned our conversation, now sensually making out on a futon in the next room, even before the New Year. Percy was now chatting with Annabeth, intently staring at each other, Estelle now in the hands of a friendly guy named Butch. Piper was whisked away with Jason. Something about a rooftop and stars.

 **11:59.** Frank suddenly stood up. Wary, I stood up, wondering what he was doing. He had a look that said, "Follow me." So I did. I followed him intently, wondering infinite possibilities. What was he planning? Did he want to tell me something? Or was he doing the thing I was thinking of? He quickened his pace, so I did too. I didn't know what to think or feel. Excitement? Nervousness? But maybe he wasn't going to-. Suddenly, just when we had reached the porch, he swiveled on his foot a hundred-eighty degrees, swiftly wrapped his scarf around me, pulled me in and

 **12:00**

We kissed.

 **A/NI really hoped you enjoyed this New Year's Eve fanfiction. I hope all of you a Happy New Year. 2018. Please review and give constructive criticism. Thanks. Werby567, out.**


End file.
